Story of My Love
by Uchihamelia
Summary: "Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih …" Perang dunia ninja keempat telah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu, Haruno Sakura masih setia. Setia menunggu Uchiha Sasuke datang kembali ke Konoha, setia menunggu Uchiha Sasuke datang menemuinya, dan setia dalam penantiannya menunggu lelaki yang dicintainya itu kembali. "Sesuai janjiku dulu, aku akan kembali menemuimu lagi." DISCONTINUED
1. Shikamaru's Wedding

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Terima kasih…"_

Hanya karena satu kalimat ambigu itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dalam penantiannya menunggu. **Ya Menunggu**. Menunggu sang cinta yang telah lama di nantikannya dating kembali, kepadanya.

.

.

 **Story of My Love**

 **Disclaimer ©** **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story of My Love** **by Amel**

 **^^SasuSaku^^**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AE,AR,OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1** **: Shikamaru's Wedding**

* * *

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin, wajahnya sudah tepoles make-up tipis, rambut pendek berwarna merah mudanya juga sudah tersisir rapi, ia juga telah menggunakan _furisode_ berwarna merah dengan motif bunga mawar, ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan teman sekelasnya dulu, Nara Shikamaru. Seorang pemuda jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200 itu akhirnya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis dari desa Sunagakure. Ya gadis yang akan dinikahi oleh Shikamaru tersebut adalah Temari, kakak perempuan dari Sabaku Gaara, Sang Kazekage Sunagakure.

Perang dunia ninja keempat memang sudah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu, Walaupun satu tahun silam sempat ada sebuah insiden besar yang terjadi, yang dilakukan oleh Toneri Otsutsuki, tapi kejadian itu telah dapat teratasi dengan baik. sekarang teman-temannya juga semua warga desa Konoha hidup dalam kedamaian.

Sakura berjalan menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit murung karena memikirkan sesuatu hal 'Aku belum mempunyai teman untuk mendampingiku menghadiri pesta pernikahan Shikamaru.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan seseorang, Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya ia berjalan berbalik arah dari lokasi tempat pesta pernikahan Shikamaru akan dilangsungkan itu, ia hendak menemui seorang sahabatnya untuk diajaknya datang menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan teman sekelasnya dulu itu.

Sakura baru saja akan menaiki anak tangga rumah itu, namun belum sempat ia menaiki anak tangga tersebut, ia melihat sang pemilik rumah tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu.

"Sakura chan…" sapa seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang menuruni anak tangga rumahnya itu

"Naruto, kau akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura begitu lelaki bermata _blue sapphire_ itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau juga akan pergi kesana Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil balas menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya

Naruto mengambil nafasnya "Aku akan menjemput Hinata chan terlebih dahulu, kami akan pergi bersama menghadiri pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, kau mau ikut denganku Sakura chan?"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura langsung membulat, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jika Naruto, sahabatnya itu kini telah mempunyai Hinata, tunangannya. Sejak kejadian penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Toneri Otsutsuki satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto sahabat yang selalu setia berada disamping dirinya itu telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata, gadis yang berasal dari klan Hyuga. Bahkan mereka telah bertunangan.

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia merasa malu. Naruto-nya kini bukan Naruto yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya dan selalu memprioritaskan dirinya. Naruto kini seorang lelaki dewasa yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Ia merasa bodoh, mengapa ia bisa lupa akan hal itu.

"Hei Sakura chan…" seru Naruto sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu, Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya, ia langsung terkesiap.

"A-apa?" ujar Sakura kikuk

"Kau mau ikut denganku menjemput Hinata chan? Lalu setelah itu kita bisa pergi bersama kesana." Sahut Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"A-ahh ti-tidak, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto." Jawab Sakura, ia langsung membalikkan badannya, Sakura baru saja menggerakan kakinya satu langkah, namun ia mendengar Naruto yang kembali berbicara

"Aku kira kau datang kesini untuk mengajakku datang ke pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, Sakura chan…" ujar Naruto sambil menatap punggung sahabatnya itu

"A-aku, aku datang kesini hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau datang menyempatkan waktumu untuk menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan teman sekelas kita Naruto. Aku pergi."

Sakura langsung berlalu usai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari sahabat baiknya itu atas perkataannya, Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, kakinya terasa lemas dan terlebih perasaannya terasa sangat sedih.

Bukannya ia tak bahagia melihat Naruto, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk dirinya itu bahagia, Tidak. Sakura juga merasa sangat bahagia melihat Naruto bahagia. Yang membuatnya sedih itu adalah karena perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak mampu juga tak mau membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, hati dan perasaannya sudah terlanjur jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun lebih tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ia masih menantikan lelaki itu kembali ke desa. Sakura masih setia menunggu lelaki itu kembali, lelaki itu adalah keturunan klan Uchiha terakhir, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. karena memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke ia tak mempunyai pasangan hingga kini.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di tempat pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari itu laksanakan, acara pesta tersebut dilangsungkan di kediaman keluarga Nara.

Setelah bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan suami istri baru itu, Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku tamu. Diujung sana Sakura melihat Ino, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dulu dalam memperebutkan cinta Sasuke itu tengah sibuk membantu mengurusi acara pesta pernikahan Shikamaru ini. Sakura juga melihat Sai, teman setimnya dulu di tim 7 itu sedang duduk mendampingi Ino menjaga kado-kado pemberian dari para tamu undangan yang hadir.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, ia ikut bahagia karena Ino kini telah memiliki Sai disampingnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" ucap seorang lelaki

Sakura langsung menolehkan pandangannya dari Ino menuju suara lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu

"Ga, maksudku Kazekage.." Sakura kaget melihat Gaara sang Kazekage yang kini duduk disampingnya

"Naruto mana? Aku tidak melihatnya." Ujar lelaki berambut merah itu

"Naruto sedang menjemput Hinata, setelah itu ia akan segera datang kesini."

"Hm, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap wajah Sakura

Pertanyaan dari Gaara itu sukses menohok hatinya, tapi Sakura mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya

"Uhm i-iya. Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas pernikahan kakak perempuanmu Ga, eh Kazekage." Jawab Sakura kikuk

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggung mu Sakura. panggil saja aku Gaara, Kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

"T-tidak itu tidak menyinggungku. Dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kazekage."

"Baik, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja sesuai yang kau mau. Aku, aku juga sendirian disini."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Gaara heran

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Sudah lupakan saja yang ku ucapkan barusan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Temari, dia terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap kagum Temari yang duduk di pelaminan bersama Shikamaru itu.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga terlihat cantik hari ini Sakura."

Sakura kembali menatap Gaara bingung, dengan ragu-ragu ia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman "Terimakasih." Sahutnya pelan

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Sakura?" ujar Gaara

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin Kazekage tanyakan?"

Gaara menatap dalam iris emerald Sakura "Ini tentang pertanyaan pribadi. Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Gaara yang masih memandang lekat wajah Sakura

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara. Sungguh tak menyangka Kazekage Sunagakure itu akan memberikannya pertanyaan pribadi semacam itu. Kekasih? Ia bingung harus menjawab nya. Apa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya? Tidak. Lelaki itu bahkan belum mengucapkan sedikitpun kata cinta padanya. Tapi sampai saat ia masih setia menunggunya. Dan Sakura, ia mungkin menganggap didalam hatinya jika Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, miliknya. Hingga ia bersedia menunggu Sasuke dalam ketidakpastian ini.

Sakura balas menatap jade milik Gaara "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, aku sudah mencintai seseorang sejak lama."

Gaara tersenyum pahit mendengarnya "Jadi kau sudah mencintai seseorang Sakura, dan dia belum menjadi kekasih mu?" tanya Gaara lagi

"Maaf Kazekage, saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena, karena pertanyaan itu terlalu pribadi. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menolehkan lagi pandangannya pada Gaara.

Bukannya ia merasa marah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara, Tidak ia sama sekali tidak marah. Hanya saja ia merasa canggung ditanyai hal-hal seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki, terlebih ia sendiri juga bingung untuk memberikan jawabannya.

.

.

Sakura menghampiri Ino yang tengah sibuk menyusun kado-kado tersebut.

"Hei _forehead_ , kau sudah datang?" sapa Ino begitu ia melihat sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu

"Aku sudah datang sejak tadi, dan ini kado untuk pernikahan Shikamaru." Sakura memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia keluarkan dari tas yang dibawanya itu.

"Terimakasih. Tapi dari tadi aku tak melihatmu Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras "Tentu saja kau tak melihatku datang Ino. Kau terlihat sangat sibuk sekali merapikan dan menjaga kado-kado ini, jadi kau tak menyadari kehadiranku."

"Kurasa kau benar _forehead_." ucap Ino dengan diiringi tawa menggodanya

"Sakura san, kau tidak datang bersama Naruto?" tanya Sai yang duduk disamping Ino

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, Naruto akan menjemput Hinata terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku datang lebih cepat kesini."

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sai lagi dengan wajah polosnya

Ino dan Sakura langsung memandang Sai, lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung memberikan senyum andalannya "Maaf." Lirihnya

Sakura tertawa geli melihat Sai, "Baiklah Ino, Sai, aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali _forehead_?" desis Ino dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan bukan _pig_ aku sudah datang dari tadi. Jadi ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang."

.

Sakura berjalan menjauh meninggalkan acara pesta pernikahan Shikamaru yang masih ramai di datangi para tamu undangan. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, ia pun menabrak orang tersebut.

"A-ano gomen. Sensei…" ucap Sakura kaget, ternyata orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah guru-nya di tim 7 sewaktu ia masih menjadi seorang genin dulu.

Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura "Kau mempunyai mata bukan, nona Haruno?" ujarnya

Sakura menggelembungkan pipinya "Sensei menyebalkan, bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan maaf kepadamu."

"Hhaha aku hanya bercanda. Sakura aku melihat wajahmu tampak sedang bersedih." kata sang guru sambil menatap mantan muridnya itu

Sakura balas memandang guru bermasker itu, ia memang sedang sedih dengan perasaan hatinya, ia ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini pada guru yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage keenam itu, tapi ia merasa ragu untuk menceritakan semua kegundahannya pada sensei nya itu. Sakura pun lebih memilih diam menyembunyikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja sensei."

"Jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku jika kau ada masalah Sakura. sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi guru pembimbing mu, aku akan sangat mengerti dengan setiap permasalahan yang kau hadapi, selain itu aku juga tahu banyak tentang kehidupan mu."

"Terima kasih sensei. jika aku sudah siap, aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Kakashi tersenyum, satu matanya yang tidak tertutup masker itu terlihat menyipit setiap kali sang Hokage itu tersenyum, Kakashi kembali mengacak rambut Sakura

"Kakashi sensei, hentikan mengacak rambutku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Seru Sakura yang merasa gusar dengan tindakan kakashi yang selalu mengacak rambutnya itu

"Ah ya aku lupa. kau bukan anak kecil lagi Sakura. yosh kalau begitu maaf, mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan mengacak rambutmu lagi."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Arigatou Kakashi sensei." Ucapnya seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali

.

.

Sakura mampir ke sebuah kedai makanan yang ada di desa Konoha, ia memesan barbecue panggang dan sebotol sake. Ia membutuhkan sake untuk menghilangkan kegundahan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Hanya ada satu nama yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertamanya. Lelaki berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ itu dulunya adalah teman setimnya saat mereka masih tergabung di dalam tim 7. Namun karena dendamnya pada sang kakak yang tega membantai seluruh klannya, Sasuke memilih pergi meninggalkan desa dan seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Sakura untuk mencari kekuatan ke tempat Orochimaru.

Kala Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa saat itu, Sakura selalu setia menunggunya kembali. Kemudian Sasuke malah terjerumus dalam dunia kegelapan yang semakin dalam. Usai membalaskan dendamnya pada sang kakak, lelaki itu malah bergabung bersama organisai kriminal bernama Akatsuki, bahkan Sasuke pernah berkali-kali hampir membunuh dirinya, namun Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke. dia tetap mencintai lelaki itu, meskipun lelaki tersebut tega hampir membunuhnya. Setelah membantu aliansi shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, Sasuke kembali meninggalkan desa untuk mencari arti kebenaran kehidupan, dan Sakura kembali harus menunggu dan menunggunya. Kini tiga tahun sudah ia menunggu Sasuke kembali datang ke desa dan menemuinya.

Sakura menumpahkan sake dalam botol itu ke secangkir gelas, lalu menyesapnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati rasa dari sake tersebut.

"Sakura kau disini."

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam, ia kaget melihat Gaara yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"G- Kazekage, kau juga datang kesini?" ujar Sakura yang tampak masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Kazekage Sunagakure itu ke kedai makanan ini.

"Aku merasa bosan diam terlalu lama di lokasi pesta, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, dan kebetulan kita bertemu lagi disini Sakura." jawab Gaara

"Kau pergi sendirian kesini tanpa pengawal mu, Kazekage?" tanya Sakura yang tampak khawatir dengan keselamatan sang Kazekage itu

"Sekali-kali aku ingin merasakan kebebasan dan pergi sendiri. Kenapa kau juga hanya pergi sendirian ke kedai ini Sakura?"

"Sama seperti mu, aku juga sedang ingin sendiri dan mencari ketenangan. Boleh aku memanggilmu Gaara-sama, tuan Kazekage?"

"Tentu. Sudah ku katakan kau boleh memanggilku apapaun yang kau mau. Dan..."

Sakura menatap Gaara, karena Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuatnya bingung

"Dan apa Gaara-sama?" sahut Sakura yang merasa penasaran

Gaara menghirup nafasnya dalam "Dan kau boleh bercerita tentang apapun padaku, aku akan mendengarkan mu."

Bibir Sakura langsung merekah, sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibir manisnya

"Sejujurnya aku memang sedang ada masalah, lebih tepatnya karena memikirkan sesuatu hal. Namun aku masih merasa canggung untuk menceritakan hal ini padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bercerita padaku Gaara-sama?"

"Memikirkan suatu hal? Eh? Apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang yang kau cintai Sakura?"

Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali sake yang baru di teguknya itu

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kalau aku sedang memikirkan i-itu?" desis Sakura pelan

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot matamu Sakura, apa seseorang yang kau cintai itu sedang tidak berada di desa saat ini?"

Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengunyah barbecue itu kembali tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara "Lagi-lagi, k-kau bisa menebaknya Gaara-sama." Ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan

"Sebenarnya aku juga tahu siapa orang itu Sakura."

Sakura menatap Gaara serius "B-benarkah? Kau tahu siapa orang yang ku cintai itu?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya "Namun aku tak ingin menyebutkan namanya padamu sekarang. Sakura jika orang itu tak kunjung kembali ke desa, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura lansung menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan kosongnya terarah pada secangkir gelas berisi sake yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku, aku akan tetap menunggu." Lirihnya pelan

"Jika dia tak juga kembali?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ditatapnya Gaara, manik _emerald_ nya terlihat sudah mendung dan sedikit berair

"A-aku akan tetap menunggu, karena aku y-yakin dia pasti akan k-kembali untuk menemuiku." Ucap Sakura sedikit terbata, ia tak sanggup lagi membendung kerisauan hati yang sedang dirasanya, beberapa tetes cairan bening pun tampak terjatuh dari pelupuknya membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis." Sahut Gaara yang merasa bersalah melihat gadis berambut merah muda mencucurkan beberapa tetes airmata nya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "T-tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salah mu Gaara-sama. Aku, aku hanya merasa sedikit bersedih saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang sekarang."

Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum dari bibirnya "Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih telah menemaniku makan disini Gaara-sama." Jawabnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Usai membayar makanannya, Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berada didalam kedai tersebut.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dilaksanakan, Gaara sang Kazekage juga telah kembali ke Sunagakure sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Sakura juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap sang Kazekage itu padanya, ia merasa Gaara seperti sedang ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih dalam, terlebih Gaara selalu menanyakan seputar masalah kehidupan pribadinya.

Sakura duduk dikursi yang ada diruang kerjanya, beberapa peluh keringat terlihat menetes dari ujung dahinya. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan operasi setengah jam yang lalu, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ membuatnya selalu sibuk dalam setiap harinya.

Sakura mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruang kerjanya, "Masuklah." Jawab Sakura dari dalam ruangan itu

Pintu pun terbuka, seorang perawat datang dengan membawa sebuah gulungan kecil

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap gulungan yang ada ditangan perawat tersebut

"Ini dari tuan Akimichi Chouji untuk mu, senpai." Sahut perawat itu sambil menaruh gulungan kecil tersebut diatas meja kerja yang ada di hadapan Sakura, lantas perawat tersebut kembali meninggalkan ruang kerja Sakura dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu.

Sakura mengambil gulungan kecil yang ada di atas meja nya "Chouji memberikan gulungan ini padaku, apa yang ingin ia sampaikan?" gumam Sakura penasaran, perlahan ia mulai membuka gulungan kecil tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak saat kertas gulungan kecil itu sudah terbuka seluruhnya, ternyata isi dari gulungan kecil tersebut adalah undangan pernikahan dari Chouji untuknya.

"Chouji dia, dia akan menikah tiga hari lagi?" desis Sakura pelan

Senyumnya langsung mengembang "Sekarang Chouji yang akan segera menikah, menyusul Shikamaru. Selamat Chouji." Gumamnya lagi

Kemudian tatapan Sakura kembali sendu, ia menengkuk kedua tangannya diatas meja untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedang kelelahan itu 'Teman-temanku tampaknya kalian mulai menemukan cinta sejati kalian. Aku ikut berbahagia untuk kalian semua. Tapi, tapi bahkan hingga kini aku masih belum menemukan siapa cinta sejati ku, perasaan cinta yang ku miliki masih belum berbalas. Aku masih menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Aku masih disini, sendiri menanti dalam sesuatu yang belum pasti.' batinnya sedih dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa iris _emerald_ nya kembali mengeluarkan tetesan bening, Sakura kembali terisak dalam tangis dengan perasaan yang menyiksanya ini.

"Sasuke kun, kumohon segera kembali lah. Aku disini sendirian menunggu mu kembali." Desis Sakura di sela-sela tangisannya

Sakura mendengar pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk, ia segera menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi pipinya

"Ya, Masuklah." Seru Sakura

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan manik _aquamarine_ yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya itu memasuki ruang kerja Sakura. dia adalah Ino, sahabat sekaligus rival Sakura.

" _Forehead_ , kau kenapa?" ujar Ino kaget yang melihat mata sahabatnya yang sedikit bengkak itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura

Ino mendengus kesal "Aku kesini untuk mengajak mu pulang bersama, ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang."

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangannya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya "Kau benar Ino, aku bekerja sampai lupa waktu."

"Hah itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu _forehead_. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Ino semangat

.

.

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

 **.**

 **^Author's Notes^**

Hai hai hai saya dateng lagi dengan new story, sebuah fict canon. huahh semoga kalian suka...

cerita ini mengambil plot setelah perang besar dunia ninja keempat dan tepatnya setelah _the last movie_ , cerita dimana penantian seorang Haruno Sakura menunggu Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa untuk menikahinya.

Alur ceritanya mungkin agak berbeda karna di fict ini ShikaTema yang saya bikin pertama nikah, bukan NaruHina.

Mohon bantuan dari semuanya :)

Bila tidak keberatan, Review ya minna..

Thankiss :*

 **Sign - Uchiha Amelia**


	2. Chouji's Wedding

**^^Prev Chap^^**

Sakura mendengar pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk, ia segera menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi pipinya

"Ya, Masuklah." Seru Sakura

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan manik _aquamarine_ yang menghiasi kedua bola matanya itu memasuki ruang kerja Sakura. dia adalah Ino, sahabat sekaligus rival Sakura.

" _Forehead_ , kau kenapa?" ujar Ino kaget yang melihat mata sahabatnya yang sedikit bengkak itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura

Ino mendengus kesal "Aku kesini untuk mengajak mu pulang bersama, ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang."

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangannya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya "Kau benar Ino, aku bekerja sampai lupa waktu."

"Hah itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu _forehead_. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Ino semangat

.

###########

.

* * *

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Terima kasih…"_

Hanya karena satu kalimat ambigu itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dalam penantiannya menunggu. **Ya Menunggu**. Menunggu sang cinta yang telah lama di nantikannya datang kembali, kepadanya.

.

* * *

 **Story of My Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story of My Love by Amel**

 **^^SasuSaku^^**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AE, AR, OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Chouji's Wedding**

* * *

Selesai makan malam sendirian diruang makan, Sakura segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Jendela kamarnya sengaja ia buka, supaya udara angin malam bertiup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya menghadap ke jendela kamar itu, sebuah gulungan kecil yang merupakan surat undangan pernikahan Chouji ada diatas pangkuannya.

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya, terlihat kelap-kelip lampu perumahan penduduk warga desa Konoha yang berkilauan memantul dari jendela tersebut, matanya memang memandang jendela itu, namun tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya jauh menerawang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba buliran airmata jatuh mengalir di pipinya, ia memegang dadanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. SAKIT. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian dadanya itu, lebih tepatnya di hatinya.

"Tiga hari lagi Chouji menikah, dan aku, aku, aku masih belum mempunyai pasangan untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan Chouji." gumamnya sambil terisak dengan tangisannya

Ia semakin kuat mencengkram kaos tidur yang dikenakannya, hatinya benar-benar semakin terasa sakit. "Aku, aku malu jika harus datang sendirian lagi seperti saat pesta pernikahan Shikamaru." Lirihnya lagi.

Saat pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, teman-temannya memang datang berpasang-pasangan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Naruto datang bersama tunangannya Hinata, Chouji bersama kekasihnya yang akan segera ia nikahi itu, Ino sahabatnya datang bersama Sai, Kiba datang bersama tunangannya, sedangkan ia hanya datang sendirian kesana. Sakura tidak mau jika ia harus datang sendirian lagi ke pesta.

Perasaannya sedang gundah, hatinya berkecamuk. "Kalau saja Sasuke- _kun_ ada disini, aku pasti akan mengajak mu untuk datang bersama menghadiri pesta pernikahan teman kita. Aku pasti tidak akan datang sendirian, aku pasti mempunyai kau sebagai pasanganku Sasuke- _kun_." Desis Sakura

Terpaan angin malam semakin bertiup menusuk kulit tubuhnya, Sakura mulai merasa kedinginan, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan untuk menutup jendela kamarnya yang sedari tadi ia buka itu.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai memaksa masuk menyinari kamar tidurnya. Sakura membuka matanya, ternyata pagi telah datang.

Sakura segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, selesai mandi ia langsung bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk sarapan. jadi aku akan makan saat rasa lapar ku telah datang." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Sakura memang tidak tinggal lagi bersama kedua orangtuanya, sejak perang dunia ninja keempat itu berakhir, Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian. Ia membeli sebuah apartemen yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja, rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga apartemennya, ia akan segera pergi bekerja.

Pekerjaannya hari ini pasti sudah menantinya, Sakura melupakan perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya. Ia harus semangat pagi ini. pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ di rumah sakit Konoha membuatnya harus selalu berkonsentrasi saat memeriksa dan mengobati semua pasiennya. Karena itu Sakura selalu melupakan semua masalah pribadinya saat ia sedang bekerja, ia harus bisa fokus dalam bekerja.

Sakura bertemu dengan Ino di gerbang rumah sakit, mereka berdua segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

Rumah sakit sedang tidak banyak pasien hari ini, Sakura hanya mengobati beberapa pasien yang menderita penyakit dan luka ringan. Setelah semua pasiennya selesai diobati Sakura kembali termenung diruangannya, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu ruangannya yang di ketuk.

"Masuklah." Seru Sakura dari dalam ruang kerjanya itu

"Sakura _senpai_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu. Dia menunggu anda di taman belakang rumah sakit." Kata seorang perawat yang masuk ke ruang kerja Sakura itu

Sakura melirik jam dinding diruangannya, sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas siang, itu artinya setengah jam lagi sudah memasuki jam istirahatnya.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku? Uhm, mengapa dia tidak kau bawa masuk saja kesini?" sahut Sakura

"Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk langsung masuk dan menemuimu disini _senpai_ , tapi dia tidak mau. Dan orang itu tidak mau aku menyebutkan identitasnya padamu _senpai_."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Karena setengah jam lagi juga sudah masuk jam istirahatku, baiklah aku akan menemuinya dulu ditaman. Tolong panggil aku jika ada pasien yang datang."

"Baik senpai." Ujar perawat itu

.

Sakura keluar dari ruang kerja nya dan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Taman tersebut terlihat sepi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ingin menemuinya itu tapi ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, ia hanya melihat Rock Lee yang sedang berlatih melakukan _push up_ di taman itu, Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Lee- _San_ , apa kau orang yang ingin menemui ku?" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada Lee.

Lee tampak kaget, ia langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Oh Sakura- _San_ , kau benar aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Lee antusias

"Mengapa tidak langsung masuk saja ke ruangan ku?" tanya Sakura

"Uhh... hmm, aku takut akan mengganggu pekerjaan mu, jika aku datang dan menemuimu diruang kerja mu itu Sakura- _San_."

Sakura terkekeh pelan "Hhaha Lee, sama saja jika kau ingin bertemu denganku disini. Karena kau datang ingin bertemu denganku, disaat aku masih berada dalam jam kerjaku."

"Itu artinya aku mengganggu mu." Ucap Lee, kepalanya langsung tertunduk lesu

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, setengah jam lagi juga sudah masuk jam istirahat. ada apa Lee- _San_?"

Lee duduk dibangku taman itu "Kemarilah Sakura- _San_ , aku membawa makan siang untuk mu." Sahut Lee sambil membawa kotak berisi makanan di tangannya yang tadi ia taruh di atas bangku taman.

Sakura menghampiri Lee dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ini makanlah, aku membelinya di kedai yakiniku." Lee menyodorkan kotak makanan itu

"Terimakasih Lee- _San_ , kau datang repot-repot kesini hanya untuk memberikan makan siang untuk ku? kau baik sekali." tukas Sakura sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Lee

Lee hanya balas tersenyum, ia menemani Sakura menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. sekali lagi terima kasih Lee- _San_." Gumam Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengunyah suapan terakhir dari makan siang, yang dibawa Lee itu.

"Uhh, sebenarnya Sakura- _San_ aku datang menemuimu, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Lee sambil menatap Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Se-sesuatu? Apa yang ingin Lee- _San_ katakan padaku?"

Lee memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura "Sakura- _San,_ kau tahu dari dulu jika aku menyukaimu. dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan serius. Jadilah kekasihku, aku masih sangat suka dan juga mencintaimu Sakura- _San_."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya pelan-pelan dari genggaman Lee dan menatapnya sedih "Kau juga tahu dari dulu Lee- _San_ , jika aku sudah mencintai seseorang. Dan hingga kini pun aku masih sangat mencintai orang itu, tak akan pernah berubah dan aku akan tetap menunggunya kembali. Jadi maaf Lee- _San_ aku tak bisa." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap sendu Lee yang duduk disampingnya.

Lee langsung memberikan senyum semangatnya "Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _San_ aku mengerti, tadinya aku hanya berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku karena melihat Sasuke- _Kun_ belum juga kunjung kembali ke desa. tapi jika Sakura- _San_ masih tetap bertahan mencintai Sasuke- _Kun_ , aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Jadi bersemangatlah." Seru Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jari di dekat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris melihat Lee, ia tahu jika hati Lee saat ini pasti terluka, karena sudah dua kali pemuda gila latihan itu menyatakan cinta padanya dan selalu ia tolak. Sebenarnya Sakura tak tega untuk menolak Lee kali ini, tapi ia juga tak mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika dirinya masih sangat mencintai Sasuke dan akan tetap menunggu Sasuke kembali.

" _Gomen_ Lee- _San_. Dan terimakasih telah mendukungku untuk tetap mempertahankan cinta ku pada Sasuke- _Kun_." Sahut Sakura pelan

"Sama-sama Sakura- _San_. Berjuanglah dan jangan bersedih, anak muda harus selalu bersemangat." Kata Lee dengan senyum lebarnya

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya karena Lee juga sudah pamit pulang untuk menjalankan misi.

.

.

"Ternyata kau disini Ino." Ujar Sakura begitu ia menemukan sahabat pirangnya itu tengah berada di ruang kerja Shizune _Senpai_.

Ino segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura "Kau pasti ingin mengajakku untuk pulang bersama kan?" ujar Ino, karena ia juga sadar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk mereka pulang

"Benar. Ayo pulang sekarang Ino, aku akan mentraktir mu ramen Ichiraku."

"Sungguh _Forehead_? Tumben sekali kau mau mentraktir ku." goda Ino sambil tersenyum misterius

Mereka sampai di Ichiraku ramen, Sakura dan Ino kini sedang menunggu ramen pesanannya matang.

"Ino…" sahut Sakura pelan

Ino menatap sahabat berambut merah muda yang duduk disampingnya itu

"Ada apa Sakura? kau seperti sedang bersedih."

Terpaan angin sore menyapu permukaan kulit dan wajah mereka, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Ini tentang Sasuke- _Kun_." Lirihnya lagi

Ino menghela nafasnya "Ada apa dengan Sasuke- _Kun_? Apa ia sudah kembali ke desa?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, karena ia melihat perubahan ekspresi yang cukup signifikan dari raut wajah sahabat musim seminya itu.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan, bukan itu Ino, Sasuke- _Kun_ masih belum kembali. Kau tahu? Saat perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, sebelum Sasuke- _Kun_ kembali meninggalkan desa, aku mengantar kepergiannya sampai ke gerbang utama desa, disana ia menyenyuh dahiku, lalu berkata padaku, kalau ia akan menemuiku lagi dan dia juga bilang terima kasih padaku."

"B-benarkah Sasuke- _Kun_ menyentuh dahi lebar mu dan berkata begitu? tapi kenapa kau baru menceritakannya padaku sekarang?"

"Maaf Ino, tadinya aku memang tidak akan menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kau tahu? saat Toneri melakukan penculikan pada Hanabi dan mencoba menghancurkan bulan satu tahun yang lalu, Kakashi- _Sensei_ mengatakan padaku kalau Sasuke- _Kun_ datang menyelematkan desa Konoha dari meteor yang hampir jatuh. Tapi, tapi kenapa Sasuke- _Kun_ tidak datang menemui ku saat itu?" gumam Sakura sedih

Dua mangkuk ramen telah ada dihadapan mereka, asap yang mengepul terlihat jelas dari ramen yang baru matang itu. "Terimakasih paman." Ujar Ino pada paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku ini.

Ayah Ayame itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi ke belakang, meninggalkan dua sahabat yang sedang serius bercerita itu dikedai ramen miliknya.

"Hmm, kurasa alasannya karena waktu itu kau sedang berada dibulan bersama Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan juga Hinata. jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke- _Kun_ tidak datang menemuimu Sakura."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia menungguku kembali dari bulan? Sasuke- _Kun_ sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku lagi Ino." Lirih Sakura, suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar

Ino memakan ramen yang ada di hadapannya, setelah mengunyah ramen itu, Ino kembali memandang Sakura

"Sakura dengar, mungkin Sasuke- _Kun_ pikir kau akan kembali ke desa dalam waktu yang lama. Kau harus berpikir positif padanya."

Sakura hanya memandang semangkuk ramen yang masih penuh karena belum sedikitpun disentuhnya itu, ia memegang sumpit dan mengaduk-aduk ramennya sedangkan kepalanya tertunduk menatap ramen itu "T-tapi sekarang sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak Sasuke- _Kun_ mengatakan akan kembali menemuiku, dan ia belum juga kembali untuk menemuiku. Ino sampai kapan aku harus terus menunggunya kembali?" beberapa tetes airmata tampak terjatuh dari manik _emerald_ Sakura secara spontan, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mencegah airmatanya turun.

Ino menghentikan menyantap ramen yang ada di hadapannya lalu menatap Sakura

"Jika kau sudah tak sanggup untuk bertahan dan menunggu Sasuke- _Kun_ kembali, **maka lupakanlah dia. Kau harus melupakannya.! Sepertiku**. kau juga tahu Sakura jika dulu aku menyukai Sasuke- _Kun_ , tapi mengingat Saskue- _Kun_ yang selalu pergi meninggalkan desa aku memilih untuk melupakannya, karena aku tahu, aku tak akan sanggup untuk terus menunggu. Semua perempuan yang dulu menyukai, mengagumi, dan mengidolakan Sasuke- _Kun_ sekarang sudah mulai melupakannya, termasuk aku. Hanya tinggal kau saja yang masih setia menyukainya dan menunggunya kembali. kau tahu kenapa Sakura? karena kau bukan sekedar menyukainya, tapi rasa cinta mu pada Sasuke- _Kun_ itu sangat dalam. Sekarang semua keputusan ada ditangan mu."

Sakura yang masih menangis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya "A-aku tak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya Ino, l-lebih tepatnya sampai kapanpun aku tak mungkin sanggup un-untuk melupakan Sasuke- _Kun_." Desis Sakura dengan suara yang semakin bergetar

"Jika kau tak sanggup untuk melupakannya sepertiku, maka kau harus tetap bertahan dan menunggunya kembali Sakura. aku yakin kau pasti tahu keputusan apa yang tepat, yang harus kau lakukan untuk hidupmu." Ujar Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, untuk memberikan kekuatan tekad pada sahabatnya itu

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino, lalu memeluk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"T-terimakasih Ino, kau benar jika aku tak sanggup untuk menunggu Sasuke- _Kun_ lebih lama lagi maka aku harus melupakannya. Tapi jika aku tak sanggup untuk melupakannya maka aku harus tetap menunggunya kembali. Dan aku, aku, aku sudah tahu keputusan apa yang harus kubuat." Suara Sakura semakin bergetar hebat, Ino mengelus-ngelus punggung sahabatnya

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu Sakura. aku tahu kau kuat. Kau pasti mampu menghadapi masalahmu ini, aku yakin itu." ucap Ino masih dengan mengelus punggung Sakura.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap _aquamarine_ milik Ino "Kau memang sahabat yang baik. sekali lagi terimakasih Ino."

Ino tersenyum tulus menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura "Sama-sama Sakura, itulah gunanya sahabat. aku tak akan menanyakan padamu keputusan apa yang akan kau buat, tapi aku yakin kau pasti membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk hidupmu."

Sakura balas tersenyum pada Ino "Aku yakin ini keputusan yang sangat tepat untuk hidupku. Habiskan ramen mu Ino, setelah itu kita akan segera pulang."

"kau bahkan belum memakan ramen mu sedikitpun _forehead_." Seru Ino sambil mendengus kesal, Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sakura langsung memasuki kamarnya ia menatap foto tim 7 bersama Kakashi- _Sensei_ saat mereka masih kecil dan seorang _genin_ dulu. Foto itu terpajang rapi di meja yang ada disudut kamar tidurnya. Sakura mengambil foto yang sudah di figura itu, ia mengelus wajah Sasuke yang ada di foto tersebut seraya berkata "Sasuke- _Kun_ , aku akan tetap setia menunggu mu kembali, tidak peduli apapun dan seberapa lamapun, karena kau juga sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku lagi."

.

Tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum pesta pernikahan Chouji dilaksanakan, Sakura memijat ujung pelipisnya dengan jemari tangannya, ia masih duduk diruang kerjanya, padahal sudah setengah jam yang lalu jam kerjanya itu berakhir, tapi ia masih termenung sendirian diruangan itu. sejujurnya Sakura bingung karena ia masih belum mempunyai pasangan untuk menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan teman sekelasnya saat di akademi dulu itu. ia benar-benar tak mau datang sendirian lagi seperti saat pesta pernikahan Shikamaru. Tapi ia juga tak tahu harus datang kesana mengajak siapa.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan perlahan meningggalkan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Sakura berjalan dengan lesu, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati toko peralatan ninja milik Tenten. Ia mendengar suara Tenten yang memanggilnya. Sakura pun menghampiri toko itu.

"Hai Tenten, apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah

"Aku baik Sakura. kau benar sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tenten

"Aku… aku juga baik." Jawab Sakura ragu

"Oh ya Sakura, apa kau sudah tahu kalau besok Chouji akan menikah?" ujar Tenten lagi

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku sudah tahu. Tenten, kau akan datang ke pesta bersama siapa besok?" tanya Sakura

Tenten tersenyum menatap Sakura "Aku akan datang sendirian. kau sendiri akan datang ke pesta itu bersama siapa, Sakura?"

"Aku juga datang….. sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, ke pesta pernikahan Chouji besok?" ajak Tenten dengan senyum cerianya

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok Tenten." Pamit Sakura

Sakura berjalan dengan semangat menuju apartemennya, ia senang. Ia tak akan datang sendirian besok, karena ia akan datang bersama Tenten. Meskipun mereka sama-sama perempuan, tapi setidaknya menghadiri pesta pernikahan bersama seorang teman lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus datang seorang diri.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura telah siap, ia memakai _furisode_ yang berwarna merah jambu, senada dengan warna rambutnya. _furisode_ Itu polos tanpa motif, hanya ada motif setangkai bunga melati di bagian atas kiri _furisode_ itu. Sakura mengikat rapi rambutnya ke belakang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Sakura bertemu dengan Tenten di persimpangan jalan menuju kediaman pemimpin klan Akimichi itu, mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju pesta pernikahan Chouji.

Chouji menikahi seorang _kunoichi_ dari desa Kumogakure yang bernama Karui, Sakura mengucapkan selamat pada Chouji dan pengantin wanitanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Chouji yang berbadan besar itu akan menikah dengan cepat, Bahkan mendahuluinya.

"Sakura- _Chan_ …" panggil Naruto saat Sakura baru saja selesai mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai pengantin itu

"Naruto, kau selalu saja berteriak begitu jika melihatku." keluh Sakura yang merasa malu karena Naruto memangggil namanya terlalu keras, hingga menyebabkan banyak orang yang menatapnya.

"Hhehe, aku selalu semangat tiap melihatmu Sakura- _Chan_. Karena kau adalah teman ku di tim 7."

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabat berambut kuning dengan tiga garis wajah di kedua pipinya itu, Naruto memang selalu membuatnya ceria.

"Hinata mana?" tanya Sakura

"Dia sedang mengobrol bersama Kiba dan Shino, mereka baru bertemu lagi sekarang setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tempat Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino itu berdiri.

"Sedang reuni ya? Uh, kita juga tim 7 sudah lama sekali tidak pernah berkumpul bersama lagi." gumam Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau benar Sakura- _Chan_ , sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu dengan _Teme_. aku merindukannya." Ujar Naruto

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya Naruto." Sahut Sakura yang kini terlihat semakin sedih

"Sakura- _Chan_ jangan bersedih begitu. aku yakin Sasuke _Teme_ akan segera kembali ke Konoha." Seru Naruto mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu

"Semoga saja begitu Naruto, aku telah menunggunya sangat lama."

"Uhmm. Kau datang sendirian Sakura- _Chan_?" tanya Naruto lagi

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku datang bersama Tenten. tapi Tenten sedang menemui dulu Guy- _Sensei_ dan Rock Lee disana." ujar Sakura menunjuk kearah Tenten

"Teman-teman kita sudah tumbuh dewasa ya Sakura- _Chan_." sahut Naruto yang memandang teman-teman masa kecilnya yang berada di pesta pernikahan Chouji ini.

"Kau benar. Naruto sebaiknya kau segera menemani Hinata, dia sedang berdiri sendirian disana sekarang." Ucap Sakura yang melihat reuni tim 8 yang baru bubar itu

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah Sakura- _Chan_ , aku akan menghampiri Hinata. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Tenten menyentuh pundak Sakura dari belakang, itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget.

"Ya ampun Tenten, kau membuatku kaget saja." Desis Sakura sambil memegang dadanya yang jadi berdebar-debar

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _Chan_ , mari kita berfoto, kita sudah sama-sama cantik memakai _furisode_ ini, jadi ayo kita abadikan moment ini." ajak Tenten semangat, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mencari lokasi yang bagus untuk berfoto, sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Tenten yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

Sakura bertemu dengan Haruno Mebuki, ibunya, saat perjalanan pulang dari pesta pernikahan Chouji. Ibunya itu mengajak Sakura untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sakura pun mengikutinya karena ia juga sadar kalau sekarang ia sangat jarang mengunjungi rumah kedua orangtuanya itu, akibat kesibukannya sebagai seorang _medic-nin_.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga rumahnya, ia kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya dirumah ini, Sakura tersenyum ia merindukan suasana dirumah ini, ia juga sangat merindukan ibu dan ayahnya. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya itu selalu berisik dan menceramahi tingkah lakunya, tapi Sakura benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dimana ia selalu dimarahi ibunya karena kelakuan pemalasnya dirumah.

"Apa _tousan_ juga ada dirumah, _kaasan_?" tanya Sakura begitu ia memasuki rumah itu

"Tentu. Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, Sakura." sahut Mebuki

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu saja sekarang, dan menginaplah disini untuk malam ini Sakura. Setelah makan malam baru kita bicarakan hal itu." jawab Mebuki

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dulu saat ia masih tinggal disini. Ternyata suasana di kamar tidurnya masih belum berubah, kamar ini juga masih terlihat bersih, ibunya pasti sering membersihkan kamarnya sehingga kamar ini tidak berdebu dan tetap terlihat rapi.

Bibirnya terangkat ke atas, seulas senyum merekah dari bibir merahnya. Sakura terharu ternyata kedua orangtuanya masih menganggap dirinya tinggal disini, hingga tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah dari penataan kamar tidurnya itu.

"Terimakasih _tousan_ , _kaasan_." gumam Sakura sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya, ia benar-benar merindukan suasana dirumah ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

.

"Sakura keluarlah, makan malam sudah siap." Teriak Mebuki dari ruang makan

Sakura yang hanya berbaring dan tidak benar-benar tidur itu sangat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan ibunya "Huh, _kaasan_ selalu saja berteriak begitu padaku." gerutunya kesal

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan, ibu dan ayahnya telah duduk disana, makanan juga sudah tersaji dan tertata rapi diatas meja makan bundar itu.

Selesai makan malam, kedua orangtua Sakura mengajaknya ke ruang tamu untuk membicarakan tentang suatu hal.

"Aku rindu suasana dirumah ini." ujar Sakura membuka percakapan diantara orangtua dan anak itu

"Kau bisa tinggal disini lagi jika kau mau Sakura. Kamar tidurmu selalu aku bersihkan setiap harinya." Jawab Mebuki

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, terimakasih. aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri, karena aku sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Kau merasa sudah dewasa?" tanya Kizashi, Ayahnya

"Tentu saja _tousan_. Pertanyaan mu itu menyebalkan sekali." Desis Sakura kesal

"Kalau kau merasa sudah dewasa, lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon suami mu pada kami?" sahut ayahnya

DEG

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya itu sungguh tak terduga dan diluar dugaan Sakura. ia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Batinnya kembali risau, Sakura tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa atas pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Itu benar Sakura, kami ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini denganmu. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, bahkan beberapa teman sekelasmu dulu sudah ada yang menikah, dan sebagian lagi juga sudah memiliki kekasih atau tunangan—" sahut ibunya, kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Sementara kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan calon suami mu pada kami, orangtua mu sendiri."

DEG

DEG

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kini tercekik, untuk menelan salivanya pun ia merasa susah. Sekarang ibunya yang mengeluarkan perkataan yang kembali diluar dugaan nya. Sakura tak menduga jika malam ini, kedua orangtuanya itu akan menanyainya pertanyaan seputar ini.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memperkenalkan dan membawanya kemari, Sakura?" tanya ayahnya lagi

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sakura merasa nafasnya yang kini terasa semakin sesak. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan. Nafasnya tak beraturan, orangtuanya benar-benar memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gomen_. A-aku, aku belum mempunyai c-calon su-suami. karna aku, aku masih menunggu seseorang." Lirihnya dengan terbata

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih menunggu si lelaki Uchiha itu?" ucap ibunya sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap serius putri semata wayangnya

Sakura menarik nafsnya dalam-dalam "Kau benar _kaasan_ , ak-aku masih menunggu Sasuke- _Kun_ kembali."

Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Mau menunggu dia kembali sampai kapan? Sampai kau sudah tua? Atau sampai kami telah tiada? sadarlah anak ku, Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak pantas untukmu. kau seorang _kunoichi_ hebat, kau terlalu baik untuknya."

"C-Cukup. Kalian menyakiti perasaanku." Seru Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan membelakangi orangtuanya yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamu

Mebuki berkata "Bukan maksud kami untuk menyakiti perasaan mu nak, kami sebagai orangtua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk hidup mu—"

"Yang terbaik seperti apa dan bagaimana yang _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ maksud? Eh?" sela Sakura yang masih berdiri membelakangi kedua orangtuanya

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menunggu dalam ketidakpastian sayang, kami menginginkan masa depan yang cerah dan bahagia untuk kehidupanmu. Selain itu _tousan_ mu benar, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang baik dan tepat untukmu, karena dia seorang mantan ninja kriminal dan buronan." Terang Mebuki sambil menatap punggung anak gadisnya

"Hentikan. K-kalian tidak berhak mengatai Sasuke- _Kun_ seperti i-itu. dia memang mantan ninja kriminal, tapi dia sudah sadar atas perbuatannya, dan saat ini dia sedang melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya. selain itu dia juga salah satu pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja keempat ini. Dan lagi a-aku, aku mencintainya." Jawab Sakura, airmata kembali tumpah dari pelupuknya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya, mengunci pintu, lalu telungkup di atas kasurnya.

Menangis. Sakura kembali menangis. Suasana hangat yang tadi ia rasakan didalam kamar ini sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Bahkan hawa dinginnya menusuk ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Baginya— dimata Sakura, Sasuke- _Kun_ tetaplah seorang lelaki yang baik. Ia tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya Sasuke itu memang seseorang yang baik, hanya saja kegelapan dan kebencian sempat membuat sifat baik lelaki itu jadi tertutupi dengan aura dingin dan kejam yang menyelimutinya. Dan meski lelaki itu pernah mencoba membunuhnya, tapi bagi Sakura tak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu tidak baik untuknya. **TIDAK**. Pun orangtuanya.

Baginya— Sasuke tetaplah seorang lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, lelaki yang dulu pernah terjerumus sendirian didalam jurang kegelapan. lelaki yang mempunyai sifat yang dingin tapi jauh didalam hatinya sebenarnya mempunyai sifat yang baik. Meski hingga sekarang perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke masih ambigu dan mungkin bisa dikatakan belum terbalas sama sekali, tapi ia tetap mencintainya.

mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sudah seperti sebuah takdir untuk Sakura.

.

.

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

 **.**

 **^Author's Notes^**

apa ada yang nungguin kelanjutan fict ini? kalau ada _gomen_ karena baru bisa di update lagi sekarang, alasannya karena aku mempunyai kesibukan di dunia nyata ^_^)

di fict ini saya bikin Chouji menjadi orang yang kedua menikah, mungkin naruhina akan segera menyusul _marriage_ di chapter selanjutnya :)

ada yang nanya apa Gaara suka sama Sakura? hheu, diikuti aja ya lanjutan ceritanya :D || oh iya suamiku Sasuke (digebukin sasu lovers karena ngaku2) akan muncul di chapter depan, so stay tune terus ya minna ({})

kemaren _ffn_ lagi gangguan ya, aku post chapter ini udah nunggu 2 jam lebih ga masuk-masuk juga ke email _notifications_ nya, so ini di re-upload lagi.

Makasih untuk yg udah review :)

Review lagi ya minna untuk chap ini :D

Thankiss :*

 **Sign - Uchiha Amelia**


	3. Return of Sasuke

**^^Prev Chap^^**

"Hentikan.K-kalian tidak berhak mengatai Sasuke- _Kun_ seperti i-itu. dia memang mantan ninja kriminal, tapi dia sudah sadar atas perbuatannya, dan saat ini dia sedang melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya. selain itu dia juga salah satu pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja keempat ini. Dan lagi a-aku, aku mencintainya." Jawab Sakura, airmata kembali tumpah dari pelupuknya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar tidurnya, mengunci pintu, lalu telungkup di atas kasurnya.

Menangis. Sakura kembali menangis. Suasana hangat yang tadi ia rasakan didalam kamar ini sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Bahkan hawa dinginnya menusuk ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Baginya— dimata Sakura, Sasuke- _Kun_ tetaplah seorang lelaki yang baik. Ia tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya Sasuke itu memang seseorang yang baik, hanya saja kegelapan dan kebencian sempat membuat sifat baik lelaki itu jadi tertutupi dengan aura dingin dan kejam yang menyelimutinya. Dan meski lelaki itu pernah mencoba membunuhnya, tapi bagi Sakura tak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu tidak baik untuknya. **TIDAK**. Pun orangtuanya.

Baginya— Sasuke tetaplah seorang lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, lelaki yang dulu pernah terjerumus sendirian didalam jurang kegelapan. lelaki yang mempunyai sifat yang dingin tapi jauh didalam hatinya sebenarnya mempunyai sifat yang baik. Meski hingga sekarang perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke masih ambigu dan mungkin bisa dikatakan belum terbalas sama sekali, tapi ia tetap mencintainya.

mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sudah seperti sebuah takdir untuk Sakura.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Terima kasih…"_

Hanya karena satu kalimat ambigu itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dalam penantiannya menunggu. **Ya Menunggu**. Menunggu sang cinta yang telah lama di nantikannya datang kembali, kepadanya.

* * *

.

 **Story of My Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story of My Love** **by** **Uchihaamelia**

 **^^SasuSaku^^**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **Return of Sasuke**

* * *

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha. ia takut orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu sudah pulang. Naruto menghirup nafas lega saat melihat perempuan berambut merah muda itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sakura- _c_ _han_..." teriak Naruto keras

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menolehkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara yang tadi meneriaki namanya. Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau sampai berteriak dan berlari seperti ini." ujar Sakura. ia sedikit mendengus karena badannya sudah lelah, hari ini banyak pasien yang datang ke rumah sakit, yang berarti sudah pasti juga ia kehilangan banyak _chakra_ , ia ingin segera sampai di apartementnya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu ramen. Ayo kita ke Ichiraku." Seru Naruto bersemangat sembari menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya

"Hei Naruto, jangan tarik tanganku begini. Aku sedang kelelahan." gerutu Sakura kesal

Naruto tak mengacuhkannya ia tetap menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura seraya mengajaknya sedikit berlari. Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di kedai Ichiraku.

"Paman saya pesan dua mangkuk ramen. yang satu ukuran mangkuk super jumbo dan jangan lupa tambahkan Naruto- _nya_." Seru Naruto pada paman Teuchi, paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum karena sudah mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mempunyai kabar gembira, lebih tepatnya aku sedang bahagia. Jadi aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mentarktir mu ramen, Sakura- _c_ _han_." Sahut Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesal itu

"Kabar bahagia apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa penasaran

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya, mata _blue sapphire_ -nya terlihat sangat berbinar-binar memancarkan rona bahagia yang tengah dirasakannya "…Aku dan Hinata akan segera menikah. Lebih tepatnya satu minggu lagi kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan."

Manik _emerald_ Sakura membulat, sebuah senyuman kini bertenggar dibibir nya "B-benarkah Naruto?" ucapnya

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya itu "Selamat Naruto... a-aku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Naruto balas memeluk Sakura, ia berbisik ditelinga Sakura "Terima kasih Sakura- _c_ _han_. aku harap kau akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan ku. karena kau adalah orang yang pertama aku beri tahu tentang kabar ini secara langsung."

' _selain itu karena kau adalah sahabatku, sekaligus orang yang_ _dulu_ _pernah aku cintai sebelum Hinata._ _'_ gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, ia menatap mata _blue sapphire_ itu "Tentu saja aku akan datang Naruto. Hmmm ap—" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia terlihat kikuk.

Naruto jadi bingung melihatnya, ia menaikan satu alisnya "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Sakura- _c_ _han_?"

Paman Teuchi menyodorkan dua mangkuk ramen ke hadapan meraka, Sakura segera mengambilnya kemudian melirik Naruto lagi "Kita makan dulu ramennya Naruto, setelah itu baru kita bicara lagi." tukasnya

"Yoshhh." Seru Naruto yang langsung bersemangat melihat ramen porsi jumbo miliknya.

Dalam tujuh suapan Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramen porsi jumbonya, lalu ia melirik Sakura yang masih mengunyah menghabiskan ramennya. Kemudian Sakura meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya, pertanda bahwa ia telah selesai menghabiskan ramen itu.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan Sakura- _c_ _han_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi wajah sahabat setim-nya itu.

Sakura menarik nafasnya, kemudian balas menatap Naruto "A-apa Sasuke- _Kun_ _,_ juga k-kau undang? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Sakura lirih, suaranya sangat pelan terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura "Tentu saja _Teme_ sudah aku undang. Hm, aku sudah memberitahu kabar ini melalui burung pengantar pesan sebelum menemui mu. aku harap burung itu segera menemukan keberadaan Sasuke supaya ia bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahanku." Jawab Naruto

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku harap Sasuke- _Kun_ segera menerima kabar itu, dan akan datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mu. Supaya semua anggota tim 7 dapat berkumpul dengan lengkap dihari bahagia mu itu Naruto." lirih Sakura pelan

Naruto kembali memberikan senyuman khasnya, ia menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura "Yosh, terimakasih banyak Sakura- _c_ _han_. Aku berharap kau dan juga Sasuke segera menemukan kebahagiaan kalian. Aku ingin kalian juga hidup bahagia." Sahutnya lagi.

.

.

Setelah ditraktir ramen oleh Naruto, Sakura segera pulang ke apartemennya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Rasa lelah masih menderanya meskipun ia baru saja mengahabiskan satu mangkuk ramen. Kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut-denyut, dan hatinya kembali gelisah. Sekarang Naruto, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk dirinya itu, yang akan segera menikah.

Sakura sangat bahagia mendengar kabar gembira Naruto itu, namun perasaan risau juga kembali menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ia teringat kembali perkataan ibunya beberapa minggu yang lalu

" _Itu benar Sakura, kami ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini denganmu. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, bahkan beberapa teman sekelasmu dulu sudah ada yang menikah, dan sebagian lagi juga sudah memiliki kekasih atau tunangan—"_

" _Sementara kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan calon suami mu pada kami, orangtua mu."_

Sakura menghela nafas kasar, apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu memang benar. Teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menikah. Termasuk juga Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan bersama Hyuga Hinata. Mungkin setelah Naruto menikah, Ino dan Sai juga akan segera menyusul mereka untuk menikah pula, pikirnya. Sementara dirinya hingga saat ini masih sendiri, menanti dalam ketidakpastian.

"Jangankan calon suami, sekedar teman spesial pun aku tak punya." gumamnya sedih pada diri sendiri

Batinnya kembali berkecamuk. Apakah ia harus mengubah keputusan yang sudah ditekadkan nya untuk tetap setia menunggu Sasuke kembali? Jujur Sakura bingung. Hatinya selalu berkata untuk tetap bertahan menunggu Sasuke kembali ke desa, tapi sebagian perasaannya sekarang bilang kalau ia harus segera mencari calon suami dan melupakan penantiannya menunggu sesuatu yang semu, mengingat teman-temannya yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih, bertunangan, bahkan menikah.

Penantiannya pada Sasuke memang ibarat sebuah fatamorgana, ia seolah melihat bayangan Sasuke berada didekatnya, namun sebenarnya Sasuke berada sangat jauh darinya— dari desa konoha.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya, ia sedang dilema mengingat kembali sepenggal kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Ino.

" _Jika kau sudah tak sanggup untuk bertahan dan menunggu Sasuke-kun kembali,_ _ **maka**_ _ **lupakanlah dia. Kau harus melupakannya**_ _.!"_ Sepenggal kalimat itu kembali terngiang di memori kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura juga teringat lagi, detik-detik dimana Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan desa. Saat pemuda itu menautkan jarinya dan menyentuh dahi lebarnya, lalu mengucapkan kalimat _"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Terimakasih…"_

kalimat itulah yang menjadi pedomannya untuk tetap setia menunggu Sasuke hingga kini. Kalimat itu membuatnya tetap kuat untuk bertahan menunggu pemuda itu kembali. Kalimat itu membuatnya berharap lebih, pada saat Sasuke akan menemuinya lagi nanti. Kalimat itu— entahlah. Ia terlalu mempunyai banyak makna dan arti tentang kalimat itu.

"Aku akan menunggu mu kembali, Sasuke- _kun_." Lirihnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Kabar mengenai pernikahan Naruto yang akan di laksanakan dua hari lagi ini telah merebak ke seluruh penjuru konoha. Semua _shinobi_ konoha telah mengetahui kabar ini bahkan mereka siap dengan sukarela untuk membuat penjagaan khusus keamanan, untuk mengawal hari pernikahan Naruto. Warga sipil yang merupakan penduduk konoha juga sudah banyak yang mengetahui kabar ini, semua orang menyambut baik penuh sukacita tentang pernikahan Naruto yang tinggal sebentar lagi itu. Selain itu, undangan pernikahan Naruto juga telah disampaikan ke negara-negara aliansi _shinobi_ sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura keget saat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu, ia melihat Gaara sang _k_ _azekage_ sunagakure yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah sakit konoha. dengan berjalan perlahan, Sakura menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto. Aku sengaja datang dua hari lebih cepat sekaligus untuk menjenguk kakak ku yang baru saja hamil." Jawab Gaara

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya "Temari- _s_ _an_ hamil? B-benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang bahagia

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sakura kembali memandang Gaara heran, iris _emerald_ nya menatap manik _jade_ milik Gaara "L-lalu mengapa anda tidak menemui Temari- _s_ _an_ dirumahnya? dan malah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah sakit ini, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya lalu berkata "Aku sudah kerumah Temari tadi siang. Sekarang aku disini karna ingin jalan-jalan sore mencari udara segar."

"Oh—"

"Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore Sakura? ada yang ingin ku katakan juga." ujar Gaara cepat

"Eh?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seraya tersenyum ia menjawab "Sejujurnya aku lelah karena baru saja selesai bekerja. Tapi dengan senang hati aku akan menemani mu jalan-jalan, Gaara."

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan pelan mengelilingi desa, banyak yang menatap meraka dan menyapanya. Sakura memang menjadi terkenal dan mempunyai banyak fans sejak ia menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ hebat pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat itu berakhir, dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia merespon sapaan warga desa. Disepanjang jalan mereka hanya membicarakan obrolan ringan, lalu mereka duduk dan beristirahat disebuah bangku dekat taman bermain.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya "Sakura, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." ucapnya serius

Sakura yang tadi memandang ke taman yang ada di hadapannya berbalik menatap Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya "Apa yang ingin anda katakan, Gaara?"

Gaara semakin dalam menatap _emerald_ milik Sakura, kemudian tangan Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura penuh kehangatan "Menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya tanpa ragu

Mata Sakura langsung membulat sempurna, ia sungguh tak menduga Gaara akan mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Ia juga tak mengira Gaara akan mengajaknya menikah. Gaara yang notabene seorang _k_ _azekage_ sunagakure mengajak seorang _kunoichi_ dari desa konoha seperti dirinya untuk menikah? Itu sungguh diluar dugaan Sakura.

Sakura mengambi nafasnya dalam-dalam "K-kau serius Gaara?" tanya Sakura pelan

Gaara yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya. menikahlah denganku Sakura, kemudian tinggal bersamaku di sunagakure. Lalu kita memulai kehidupan baru kita sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap mata milik Gaara "…A-aku— tolong berikan saya waktu dulu untuk memikirkannya Gaara." lirih Sakura

Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu meraih kedua pipi Sakura, supaya perempuan berambut merah muda itu menatapnya "Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku akan memberi mu waktu untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah waktunya tepat, aku akan datang lagi dan menanyakan apa keputusan mu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksa mu, tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau menerima lamaranku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum " _Arigatou,_ Gaara." ucapnya

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan Naruto, acara pesta itu memang di laksanakan menjelang sore hingga malam hari. namun pagi ini Sakura telah bersiap menggunakan _furisode_ berwarna hijau muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang menghiasi seluruh _furisode_ itu. rambut pendeknya tetap dibiarkan terurai namun sudah tersisir dengan rapi. Sakura juga telah mengaplikasikan _make up_ tipis untuk memoles wajahnya.

Sakura keluar dari apartemennya, padahal baru menunjukkan jam sebelas pagi. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat baik hari ini. Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang utama desa konoha. Ia berdiri disana dan menatap gerbang itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, menunggu seseorang. Menunggu sang pemuda yang sangat di cintainya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Firasatnya sangat kuat dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan pulang kembali ke Konoha hari ini, hari dimana pernikahan Naruto— sahabat dan teman setimnya di tim7 itu akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahannya.

"Sakura- _s_ _an_ , sedang apa anda berdiri disana sambil memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya seorang _shinobi_ yang sedang berpatroli di gerbang utama desa.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya menatap _shinobi_ tersebut, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Jangan hiraukan keberadaanku, anggap saja aku tidak sedang berdiri disini. Kalian berdua fokus saja menjaga keamanan dipintu gerbang utama desa ini." jawabnya

Kedua _shinobi_ yang sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang utama desa itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Yosh. baiklah, kalau begitu." seru salah seorang _shinobi_ tersebut.

Peluh-peluh keringat mulai bermunculan dari kening dan pelipis Sakura. ia sudah berdiri hampir empat jam disitu, sedari tadi Sakura hanya mondar-mandir saja di pintu gerbang utama desa tersebut. hatinya semakin cemas karena dua jam lagi pesta pernikahan Naruto akan dimulai.

Para tamu undangan dari berbagai desa sejak tadi juga telah banyak berdatangan melewati pintu gerbang utama itu, tamu-tamu tersebut banyak yang menyapa Sakura karena rata-rata dari tamu itu adalah para petinggi desa yang mengenal Sakura saat tim 7 melawan Madara serta Kaguya di perang dunia ninja keempat.

Tetapi satu orang yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi belum juga muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya melewati pintu gerbang ini, perasaan cemasnya semakin meningkat. _'Munginkah Sasuke-kun tidak akan datang menghadiri pernikahan Naruto? Munginkah Sasuke-kun tidak akan kembali ke desa hari ini? atau munginkah Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke konoha?"_ batinnya risau

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sakura menyeka keringat yang muncul di wajahnya, kakinya juga semakin terasa lemas untuk berdiri, kini kepalanya tertunduk lesu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa frustasi atas tindakan bodohnya karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya hari ini menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti kedatangannya, hingga menyebabkan _chakra_ nya sedikit terkuras karena kelelahan berdiri.

Matanya juga mulai terasa perih, sebisa mungkin ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sudah terpoles _make up_. Hatinya semakin terluka lebar, mungkin benar Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi ke desa baik hari ini ataupun nanti. Dengan pasrah Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah agak lama tertunduk itu, dan seketika iris _emerald_ nya langsung membulat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, takut jika dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya itu tidak juga menghilang, berarti ini nyata. Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah kenyataan.

.

.

"Sa- Sasuke- _kun_." gumam Sakura masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya

"Hn."

"I-ini benar-benar kau Sasuke- _kun_? Aku sedang t-tidak berada di dalam _genjutsu_ kan?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu

Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang seolah melihat dirinya seperti sedang melihat hantu "Hn, ini kenyataan Sakura bukan _genjutsu_." ucap Sasuke datar

"S-sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Baru saja… dan— _Tadaima_ Sakura."

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan spontan ia segera berlari memeluk Sasuke. "O-okaeri Sasuke- _kun_. Kau benar-benar kembali? A-aku—" Sakura tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke semakin erat seolah takut, jika ia melepas pelukan itu maka Sasuke akan kembali menghilang darinya.

Sasuke hanya bergeming dan tak membalas pelukan Sakura, kemudian ia berucap "Sesuai janjiku dulu, Aku akan kembali menemuimu lagi." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura

Sakura melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap mata hitam sekelam malam milik Sasuke " _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_ , ak-aku percaya kau memang pasti akan menemuiku lagi."

"Hn."

Semilir angin membuat rambut Sakura yang tadi telah tersisir rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan, polesan _make up_ nya juga mulai luntur karena air cucuran keringat yang membasahinya, _furisode_ yang dikenakannya juga sudah tak serapi tadi ketika ia baru memakainya karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak kacau.

Tapi Sakura tak peduli dengan bagaimanapun penampilannya sekarang, yang lebih penting adalah Sasuke- _nya_ telah kembali. Lelaki yang dicintai nya itu benar-benar nyata berdiri di hadapannya. perasaan cemas yang tadi dirasakan nya juga telah sirna dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia juga haru yang tak terhingga.

Penantiannya menungggu selama ini akhirnya terwujud juga, Sasuke— pemuda itu benar-benar kembali ke desa konoha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ boleh aku bertanya?" lirih Sakura pelan

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya "Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam "Adakah, adakah—" Sakura kembali berhenti menggantungkan ucapannya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, kali ini ia menatap bingung Sakura "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, lupakan saja... hmm Sasuke- _kun,_ dua jam lagi pesta pernikahan Naruto dimulai. Aku, aku ingin datang bersama mu ke pesta itu."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya, ia baru sadar jika Sakura saat ini menggunakan pakaian yang tidak seperti biasanya, pasti karena perempuan itu akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto, pikir Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi aku akan ke distrik Uchiha terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya

"K-kenapa? Kau bisa kesana setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan "Aku harus mengganti pakaian yang ku pakai terlebih dahulu, Sakura."

Sakura menelan salivanya, lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu. _BAKA_. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika Sasuke baru saja pulang dari pengembaraan panjangnya, yang tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke jarang berganti pakaian. Jadi sangat wajar dan normal jika Sasuke harus mengganti pakaian nya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menghadiri pesta pernikahan dari sahabatnya.

Sakura tertawa cukup keras karena merasa bodoh atas dirinya sendiri, Sasuke kembali bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku lupa jika kau harus mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu, hhe aku jadi merasa sedikit bodoh." ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan

Sasuke mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, ia berseringai kecil mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ucap Sasuke

"Tunggu. B-bolehkah aku, aku ikut dengan mu?" sahut Sakura kikuk

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke kini menatap _emerald_ Sakura "K-kau ingin ikut denganku menuju... distrik Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke

"I-itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak akan memaksa." Jawab Sakura cepat

"Hn, kau boleh ikut."

Mata Sakura kembali berbinar "S-sungguh?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum mulai berjalan ia kembali melirik Sakura dan berkata lagi "Apa distrik Uchiha masih ada? Apa petinggi konoha tidak merombaknya dengan mengubahnya menjadi perumahan penduduk?"

Sakura langsung tertawa pelan mendengarnya seraya menjawab "Tentu saja distrik Uchiha masih ada Sasuke- _kun_. Itu adalah wilayah sejarah _klan_ Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum sangat tipis. Hingga Sakura pun tak melihat jika pemuda itu kini sedang tersenyum "Hn, kita harus bergegas cepat Sakura, karena distrik Uchiha berada di paling ujung wilayah perumahan penduduk konoha." Ujar Sasuke lagi sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

[SAKURA POV]

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke- _k_ _un_ menuju distrik Uchiha. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan, namun mereka terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ditambah para penduduk dan juga para _shinobi_ tengah antusias menyambut pesta pernikahan Naruto yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi itu, mereka berbondong-bondong menuju lokasi acara pesta digelar. Tentu saja semua warga konoha sedang tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ pernikahan ini, karena Naruto adalah sang pahlawan desa.

Saking hebohnya menyambut pernikahan Naruto, mereka semua tak menyadari jika orang yang kini sedang berjalan disamping ku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang masih hidup setelah tragedi pembantaian klan. Seorang mantan ninja kriminal dan juga seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dari _mugen tsukoyomi_ diperang dunia ninja keempat bersama Naruto.

Kami berjalan dengan langkah kaki cepat, karena jarak yang lumayan jauh untuk ditempuh dari gerbang utama desa menuju distrik Uchiha. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sasuke- _k_ _un_ selama perjalan menuju kesana, kami hanya saling diam. Aku juga tak ingin bertanya atau memulai pembicaraan, karena aku tahu Sasuke- _k_ _un_ pasti sedang kelelahan sekarang. Selain itu, aku juga terlalu menikmati moment bahagia ini. dimana aku bisa berjalan disamping Sasuke- _k_ _un_ , **hanya berdua**.

Kami sampai dipintu gerbang distrik Uchiha. Pita kuning bertuliskan _'forbidden area_ ' masih melintang terpasang di pintu gerbang itu. Distrik Uchiha memang sudah menjadi wilayah terlarang sejak terjadinya insiden pembantaian klan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke- _k_ _un_ berjalan maju dua langkah dari tempat kami berdiri, tangan kanannya yang masih ada bergerak menyentuh garis pita yang melintang itu, dan dalam sekejap pita yang menghalangi jalan masuk menuju kawasan Uchiha itu telah terjatuh di tanah. Sasuke- _k_ _un_ menolehkan wajahnya dan menatapku "Sekarang kau bebas masuk wilayah Uchiha ini, kapanpun kau mau." ucapnya datar

"Eh?" sahutku kaget. Jujur aku masih kurang memahami kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke- _k_ _un_. Apa maksudnya aku bisa datang menemuinya disini kapanpun waktu yang ku inginkan? Ah entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang aku senang karena diijinkan Sasuke- _k_ _un_ memasuki kawasan perumahan Uchiha. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di distrik Uchiha.

Melihatku masih melamun kebingungan, Sasuke- _k_ _un_ segera memulai langkahnya. Aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulitku mulai merinding, kawasan ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada hawa suhu manusia, selain dari suhu tubuh kami berdua. Suara langkah kaki kami juga terdengar sangat jelas, karena tak ada lagi suara selain suara langkah kaki ini. Perumahan-perumahan disini juga terlihat sangat kotor, gersang, dan berdebu karena memang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak berpenghuni.

Langkah kaki Sasuke- _k_ _un_ berhenti tepat disebuah rumah, ia memandangi rumah itu sambil menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tak berbeda dari rumah yang lain, rumah yang dipandangi Sasuke- _k_ _un_ ini juga terlihat penuh debu dan kotor. Karena Sasuke- _k_ _un_ masih tetap diam, aku pun mencoba untuk bertanya padanya "Hmm.. Apa ini rumah orangtuamu Sasuke- _k_ _un_?" tanya ku ragu-ragu

"Hn. kau mau ikut masuk?" ujar Sasuke

"Tentu." seru ku bersemangat

Kami mulai melangkahkan kaki, Sasuke- _k_ _un_ membuka pintu itu. Ternyata keadaan didalam rumah tidak sekotor diluar. Debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba memang banyak, tapi juga tak sebanyak diluar.

"A-aku… ingin membantu mu membersihkan rumah ini, Sasuke- _k_ _un_. Itu juga jika kau mengizinkan aku menyentuh barang-barang mu untuk membersihkannya." ucapku yang mempunyai inisiatif ingin membantu Sasuke- _k_ _un_ membersihkan rumahnya.

"Jangan sekarang, Sakura. Nanti pakaian mu kotor, apa kau lupa kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Naruto?" jawab Sasuke- _k_ _un_ _._

Aku jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya, aku pun tersenyum kikuk dan berkata "Aah kau benar Sasuke- _k_ _un_. Baiklah aku akan membantu membersihkannya besok."

"Hn. Aku akan mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Kau boleh melihat-lihat semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini." sahut Sasuke- _k_ _un_ sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berbelok masuk ke sebuah kamar.

.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah ini, tapi aku masih merasa canggung. Jadi akhirnya aku memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke- _k_ _un_ dengan duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu ini.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke- _k_ _un_ setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku yang sedang memainkan jemari tanganku dengan mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada dihadapan ku segera menolehkan pandangan, melirik ke arahnya.

Tenyata lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk, penampilannya sudah sangat rapi dibandingkan tadi. Ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan celana hitam juga, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang juga sudah tersisir dengan rapi. Poni rambut itu menutupi mata kiri _rinnegan_ nya.

Aku terpana melihat Sasuke- _k_ _un_ yang tampak jauh lebih tampan dan bersih itu, sungguh tak mengira jika aku masih sangat terbuai dengan pesona sang Uchiha. Pesona nya memang tak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Raut wajah dinginnya juga tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dan tatapan tajam itu juga masih melekat di dalam tatapan mata miliknya. Aku masih sangat terpesona melihat Sasuke- _k_ _un_ , bahkan aku belum berkedip dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku menatap intens Sasuke- _k_ _un_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk itu.

"Kau— kenapa?" tanyanya, dia terlihat heran melihatku yang sedang intens menatapnya

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sasuke- _k_ _un_ saat lelaki itu kembali ke desa. Pertanyaan itu sudah termemori dengan baik di dalam otakku, dan aku juga sudah bertekad untuk memberikannya pertanyaan itu begitu dia kembali menemuiku. Pertanyaan itu adalah _**'Adakah hal lain yang ingin kau katakan pada ku,**_ _ **Sasuke-**_ _ **k**_ _ **un**_ _ **? setelah kau menepati janji mu untuk kembali menemuiku?'**_

"Aahh tidak apa-apa, jika kau sudah siap sebaiknya kita segera berangkat Sasuke- _k_ _un_." dan akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang terucap dari bibirku.

Jujur aku akui, aku belum sanggup untuk memberikan pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan itu padanya. Mungkin nanti jika aku sudah siap untuk menanyakannya pasti akan ku tanyakan. Dan aku rasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk ku menanyakannya, selain itu aku juga belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan atas pertanyaanku tersebut.

Walau sejujurnya aku sangat ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke- _k_ _un_ atas pertanyaan itu. Karena di dalam hati ini, aku menyimpan berjuta harapan jika Sasuke- _k_ _un_ kembali menemuiku karena ada hal-hal yang ingin di ungkapkannya padaku. Yang pertama— aku ingin Sasuke- _k_ _un_ membalas perasaan yang telah lama ku miliki, dengan memberikan pernyataan cinta pada ku. Yang kedua— aku ingin Sasuke- _k_ _un_ memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan mengajakku untuk menikah dengannya. Dan yang ketiga— aku ingin Sasuke- _k_ _un_ mengatakan pada ku, jika aku tak usah menunggunya kembali, karena ia tak akan pernah pergi lagi dari hidupku.

Mungkin pernyataan yang ingin ku dengar dari mulut Sasuke- _k_ _un_ ini terlalu berlebihan. mengingat lelaki Uchiha itu begitu dingin pada semua orang. Dan aku juga tidak berharap banyak, jika pada akhirnya hanya ada satu pernyataan dari tiga pernyataan yang ingin ku dengar dari mulut Sasuke- _k_ _un_. meskipun nanti yang terucap hanya salah satunya aku pasti akan senang.

Tapi aku tetap berharap pada suatu hari nanti meski tidak langsung secara bersamaan, namun secara bertahap, jika Sasuke- _k_ _un_ pada akhirnya akan benar-benar mengungkapkan TIGA pernyataan itu padaku.

 _Tidak ada salahnya bukan berharap?_

.

.

.

.

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

 **.**

 **^Author's Notes^**

Untuk yang menunggu lanjutan fict ini, maaf karena baru di update lagi sekarang. Padahal aku udah rancang plotnya sampe ending, tapi untuk ngetik dan menuangkan idenya ituloh begitu malas sekali :D

Sedikit berbeda dengan aslinya, karena sasuke pulang ke konoha sebelum naruhina menikah. Yang artinya dia bakal dateng ke pernikahan naruto, padahal di _the last_ nggak. Hehe, itulah perbedaannya :p

Ohya kemungkinan fict ini sendiri akan jarang update, karena menurutku ide pengerjaan ceritanya lumayan susah.

Makasih bgt untuk yg udah review :)

Boleh aku minta tanggapannya, berupa kritik saran dan komentar untuk chapter ini?

 **Sign - Uchiha** **a** **melia**


End file.
